Troubles with rain and boys
by Mary Mac
Summary: R/J. A rainy day in Stars Hollow leads to trouble for the youngest gilmore girl. rory jess fanfic
1. Chap. 1

Troubles with rain and boys  
  
  
  
Part one:  
  
Rory is waiting outside for lane, who is about to finish school (Rory had no school today)  
  
Lane: Rory!  
  
Rory: Lane! Ready?  
  
L: well, you see, I needed to talk to you about that. My mom has me going to a tutor now because my French is only a 70% average and so I can't come to the movies with you. Oh, yeah, here's my mom. Joyous day. Bye Rory  
  
R: bye lane  
  
L: I'm sorry Rory, maybe next week, if my mother doesn't think of an other way to ruin my life  
  
Lane walks away and Rory walk the movie theater by herself. She buys a ticket and coke then head towards the theater.  
  
Jess: A caffeine freak, defiantly  
  
Rory turns around  
  
J: a cup of coffee or two every morning, a cup every night, and caffeinated soft drinks at the movies. No wonder you talk so fast.  
  
R: just because I enjoy my caffeinated beverages 2 or 3 times a day doesn't mean that I'm a freak.  
  
J: your right, compared to your mom, your perfectly normal.  
  
R: what are you doing here Jess?  
  
J: I come to the movies all the time, just so I can talk to people about there caffeine intake. I hardly ever watch anything.  
  
R: Well, I hope you have fun  
  
Rory heads towards toward the theater, once again, with Jess right behind her  
  
J: Some days though, no one is interested in talking about caffeine, so I watch a movie  
  
Rory sits down, Jess sits beside here  
  
J: do you always come here alone?  
  
R: lane and I were going to come together, but her mom already decided how she was going to spend her Friday afternoons.  
  
J: What about your infamous bag boy?  
  
R: he has to work 2 shifts today.  
  
J: how Awful  
  
~*~* Outside, after the movie~*~*  
  
J: it was funny. I saw you smile.  
  
R: being cashed by and old man and getting kicked out in the middle of a movie because you where throwing popcorn at his head is not exactly to die for funny  
  
Dean: Actually, the thought of Jess being chased by old men seems incredibly funny to me.  
  
R: Dean!  
  
Rory gives dean a quick kiss  
  
J: Well, I'll be leaving so you guys can exchange spit in private  
  
Jess walks away  
  
D: I thought you where coming here with lane. What was he doing here?  
  
R: Lane couldn't make it. Jess just happened to be there. How could I ever hangout with him on purpose when I have a boyfriend as caring as you?  
  
Dean puts his arm around Rory and they head towards the market.  
  
D: I only had a 15 minute break, so I gotta go.  
  
R: Bye  
  
Dean kisses Rory and goes into Doosies and Rory heads home. Rory had spent the whole day, till 3:00, at the library working on a report. Lorelai locked the house when she left for the inn and Rory had left her key in her jacket, which was still on the kitchen table.  
  
R: I knew I forgot something!  
  
Rory walked around the house looking for anyway to get in. After seeing all the windows are closed and both doors are locked, she walks down the steps and feels a drop of rain on her shoulder. Then an other and an other. She starts towards lanes, but realizes it's already 5:00 lane is "studying". Mrs. Kim won't let anyone in the house. Rory turns around and jogs towards the diner. 3 blocks away, it starts to pour.  
  
Luke: Rory! You're soaked!  
  
R: I'm locked out of my house and my mom wont be home for half and hour! Coffee. Please.  
  
Luke: agh! Stop  
  
R: what did I do?  
  
Luke: you're not sitting in here while you're dripping wet.  
  
R: What should I do?  
  
J: Go up stairs and see if Jesse can find anything that fits you.  
  
Rory plods up the stairs, dripping water wherever she steps. She knocks on the door and Jess opens it.  
  
J: Nice day isn't it.  
  
R: Luke said, you don't get coffee till your dry. So now I need to be dry. I need some clothes please.  
  
J: He actually thought something up here would fit you?  
  
R: Jess, keeping someone who is soaked to the bone standing outside a room where there are dry clothes and hot water is not very nice.  
  
J: Alright, alright.  
  
Rory steps in and jess goes to find some clothes  
  
R: can I use your shower.  
  
J: what's left of it, sure  
  
Jess hands Rory a black Metallica t-shirt and pants that look 6 sizes to big.  
  
R: Um jess  
  
J: yeah,  
  
Rory is holding up a pair of green plaid boxers.  
  
J: well, your mom hasn't been around for a while, so Luke's gotten rid of all the female underwear. Sorry.  
  
R: Jess, I don't need these  
  
J: what's the point in wearing dry clothes if your underwear is still soaking wet?  
  
Rory places them on top of the jeans and goes to the bathroom. She takes a shower, changes and is out in 30 minutes.  
  
R: you don't have much hot water. I need a belt. A whole other person could fit in these pants. Jess closes "Romeo and Juliet" by William Shakespeare and grabs a belt for Rory.  
  
R: Are these things spossued to feel like shorts? What!  
  
Rory grabs her pile of wet clothes and heads downstairs.  
  
Lorelai: going for the grungy bad girl look. I'm so proud of you Rory!!  
  
R: Where's my coffee, I'm dry, now I get coffee. That was the deal.  
  
Luke: You're welcome  
  
Rory finishes half her cup in one gulp.  
  
L: Luke told me what happened. Locking your self out of the house, I thought you were a smart one, that's why I kept you.  
  
R: you locked me out mom.  
  
L: oh yes, your right. Notice how my mother didn't want to ever really keep me?  
  
After an other cup of coffee and a burger each, Rory and Lorelai head home. After watching "The lone ranger" 2 more times, Rory goes to her home, puts on her pajamas, and flops into bed. (Running through the rain can make you very tired)  
  
More to come!! What do you think?? 


	2. Chap. 2

Troubles with rain and boys  
  
Part two:  
  
Rory: MOM! MOM!  
  
Lorelai walks in to see Rory with her pajamas around her ankles and a panicked look on her face.  
  
L: What! What!  
  
R: Mom! I'm wearing Jess's underwear!  
  
L: Oh my god. Rory, he gave them to you yesterday.  
  
R: But mom, it's Jess's!! I'm not spoussed to be wearing these, I have a boyfriend, dean, and he loves me and this isn't right. I should have said I didn't need these.  
  
L: Rory, what's the point in wearing dry clothes if you underwear is soaking wet??  
  
R: Make sure you put these in the wash. I'm not touching them again, ever.  
  
Lorelai leaves Rory to change. Rory goes downstairs and picks up the phone  
  
R: Mom, I'm going to call dean and spend the whole day with him.  
  
L: Now I won't have to worry about you freaking out that you're wearing underwear again.  
  
Rory doesn't hear her mom though because she's already talking to dean.  
  
Dean: the whole day.  
  
R: the whole entire day?  
  
D: Till 7:00  
  
R: Can't you stay here?  
  
D: Clara's been looking forward to this for a month; do you really want me to let her down?  
  
R: So now I have to compete for you attention. What is the world coming to??  
  
D: I love you Rory.  
  
R: I know. Bye  
  
D: bye  
  
Rory hangs up the phone  
  
R: I'm going to the bookstore.  
  
L: But you were spending the whole, entire day with your hunny bunny. Today was going to be DEAN DAY.  
  
R: well, now it's I don't like deans little sister day.  
  
L: Breakfast!  
  
R: I'm not in the mood for pop tarts and toast thanks.  
  
L: But breakfast is the most important meal of the day, it makes you brain go, it fills you life. It's the meal of life.  
  
R: have we forgotten coffee?  
  
L: Good point  
  
R: I know. Bye  
  
Rory leaves with a cup of coffee in her hand. After spending and hour in the bookstore, Rory hears a beeping at the front of the store, and slightly agitated voices.  
  
Storeowner: You have to pay for that young man.  
  
Jess: I was going to  
  
Storeowner: Really, is that why you walked out with it in your pocket?  
  
J: My wallets outside, in my bag of groceries  
  
Storeowner: Likely story. Give me the book and I'll let you get away this time.  
  
Jess hands the book back just as Rory reaches the front of the store.  
  
R: Were you trying to steal that book?  
  
J: of course not  
  
R: what were you doing the?  
  
J: nothing  
  
R: good to know  
  
J: what about you.  
  
R: just browsing.  
  
Rory's stomach grumbles  
  
J: Luke's serves breakfast until 12:00 you know  
  
R: I know. That's why I'm going there right now  
  
J: me to  
  
R: but you don't work there on Saturdays...  
  
J: well, I sleep there on Saturdays  
  
At Luke's, Rory has coffee with a side of pancakes  
  
Lorelai comes in and sits beside Rory.  
  
L: how is your dean has a sister and I hate her kind of day going?  
  
R: Fantastically. Besides Jess trying to steal a book from the store, it was pretty quiet.  
  
L: well, Sookie is having a problem with the menu for the Callaway dinner, so I'm going to go over there and fix it. But then, the decorations won't match the style of food, so that will change, along with the entertainment, so I'll be home around 8.  
  
R: good thing one of the Gilmore girls is going to have a fun day, I'm going to go home, read, then I'll probably watch lone ranger 2 more times because it's not due till tomorrow, and then, there's the hour of sitting at the table dreaming about what dean is doing, but I'll get to see him at 7:00 and then, I'll read.  
  
L: make sure you hide dean in the closet when I come home.  
  
R: I'm happy to know you care about your daughter's love life  
  
L: I am caring aren't I?  
  
Lorelai and Rory both leave after not paying for there coffees  
  
*~*~6:40 at the Gilmore house*~*~  
  
Rory is lying on her bed reading when suddenly she hears a tapping at her window.  
  
She opens it up to see Jess standing outside with pebbles in his hand  
  
R: Jess!! What are you doing??  
  
J: she speaks! O! Speak again, bright angel; for thou art as glorious to this night being o'er my head. As the winged messenger of heaven  
  
R: Since when did you talk like Romeo, are you sick??  
  
J: That's not what comes next and changing the lines is not going to make me learn them any faster  
  
R: you're Romeo??  
  
J: Luke won't let me do anything if I don't pass at least 2 subjects this term, so Romeo and Juliet is my new found passion. It gives me a 15% bonus in English  
  
R: what are you doing here Jess?  
  
J: getting my clothes. I don't do laundry till Monday and that's my only pair of clean clothes.  
  
R: ok, I'll open the door  
  
Rory goes down and opens the door  
  
R: there in the dryer but if you wait 20 minutes they'll be dry. Then you have to go.  
  
J: sure, if that's fine with your mom, what would she think of me being here at such a late hour?  
  
R: late hour?  
  
J: seeing as you wake up to go school early every morning I'm guessing you go to bed at 8:00  
  
R: I'm not a good two shoes Jess, I stay up late.  
  
J: really…  
  
R: yes, infact, I stayed up till 11:30 last night watching the lone ranger with my mom  
  
J: impressive  
  
R: yes well, I am a wild one  
  
Jesse and Rory walk in to the kitchen and Rory grabs 2 cokes out of the fridge and hands one to Jesse  
  
R: so, you're Romeo in a play  
  
J: you don't think I could be Romeo??  
  
R: let me hear you.  
  
J: * with sarcastic passion* he jests at scars that never felt a wound  
  
But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun!  
  
R: I've never seen a Romeo who tries to steal from a bookstore.  
  
J: how do we know Romeo was a good kid? Did you know that those books have a magnetic strip that goes of when you go under the door?  
  
R: no, I didn't  
  
Rory stands up when the dryer dings.  
  
R: your clothes are done.  
  
J: but you haven't heard the best scene.  
  
R: and what's that  
  
J: where I ramble on about how Juliet is dead and I kill myself.  
  
R: wasn't Shakespeare a happy man.  
  
Rory comes back with Jess's clothes and hands them to him.  
  
J: I seem to be missing something.  
  
R: oh, there in my bed room. My mom forgot to put them in I guess.  
  
J: I'll go get them  
  
Just as Jess heads up stairs, Rory hears a knock on the door. She looks at her watch. It's 7:05.  
  
R: just a minute, I'll be right down  
  
Rory races up the stairs in to her room.  
  
R: Jess, you have to go. Now. Please.  
  
J: what's the hurry??  
  
R: it's dean.  
  
J: but my coke is still down stairs  
  
R: you can have a new one later  
  
J: what about my clothes, there on the table  
  
R: I'll bring them to you in the morning.  
  
J: But what if I need to wake up really early and I don't have clean clothes  
  
R: why would you wake up early?  
  
J: Because Sundays when I get up at 5 to knock off the liquor stores, I thought you knew  
  
R: Jess, please.  
  
J: I'll stay right here and be a good boy. I promise.  
  
Rory races down stairs again and sees dean sitting on the couch  
  
D: I let myself in  
  
R: sorry, I just got out of a bath. I'm really glad your here  
  
D: so, what did you do today?  
  
R: nothing much besides waiting for you  
  
Dean leans down to kiss Rory and they kiss for a little while before turning on the TV. During a particularly boring commercial, dean gets up to get a glass of water. Just as he enters the kitchen Rory remembers that Jess's clothes are on the table. Rory runs in to the kitchen. Jess is at the table holding his clothes in his hand.  
  
D: what the hell!!  
  
J: good to see you to. Rory, isn't dean, charming, i see why you like him so much  
  
R: Jess what are you doing  
  
J: well, I'd been up in your room for 20 minutes, and Luke would be expecting me, so I found my boxers and climbed out the window to get my other clothes and my coke.  
  
D: found his boxers?!! Rory, what was he doing in your room?! I don't even want to know.  
  
R: no, dean it's not like that  
  
D: "oh, he was just there, I didn't mean to watch a movie with him, really"  
  
R: dean, please just...  
  
D: just what Rory, listen to why he's been suddenly appearing everywhere with you suddenly?  
  
J: I'm sorry dean. I didn't know your girlfriend wasn't aloud to take to any other male but you  
  
R: Jess, you need to go now  
  
D: don't worry; I'll leave so you to can finish whatever you were doing  
  
R: Dean!  
  
Dean storms out the back door ignoring Rory.  
  
R: Jess!  
  
J: I'm sorry; did I interrupt a moment of passion between you two??  
  
R: Luke's wondering where you are  
  
J: but dean said to finish what we started  
  
Rory pushes jess out the door and goes up to her room. Jess waits outside Rory's window till he sees the light turn on.  
  
J: you still owe me half a can of coke.  
  
Rory opens her window and throws out a book and a can of coke  
  
R: I still don't get Hemingway and now I owe you nothing.  
  
Rory closes the window and lies down on her bed  
  
J: Here's to my love  
  
Jess opens the coke and takes a sip  
  
J: o true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick! Thus with a kiss I die  
  
Jess falls to the ground  
  
R: how can you be a heartbroken Romeo one minute, and an absolute idiot the next?  
  
J: Caffeine has strange affects on me. Beer suits me better then coke.  
  
R: Good night!  
  
Lorelai knocks on Rory's door.  
  
Lorelai: quick, shove dean in the closet. Mommy's home.  
  
When no answer comes from inside the room, Lorelai opens the door to see Rory asleep, with all her clothes still on, and "Romeo and Juliet" lying open across her chest.  
  
A bit longer then the first one, eh? I really want to know what you guys think. I think jess is a bit out of character, but I want to know what you think. THANX!! 


	3. Chap. 3

Lorelai: Rory! We have no more coffee!!  
  
Rory: What?!  
  
L: Quick. Need. coffee. Now.  
  
R: call 911, my mother is dying!!  
  
L: To Luke's.  
  
R: To Luke's!  
  
Lorelai and Rory put on there coats and run out the door. Lorelai suddenly remembers that dean called last night when Rory was asleep.  
  
L: oh, yeah, dean called you last night.  
  
R: last night?  
  
L: yeah, but you were asleep, and I didn't want to wake you.  
  
R: what did he say?  
  
L: that confused me. He just wanted to say he was sorry. Anything happen last night??  
  
R: he phoned! Oh mom, how can I do this to him?  
  
L: do what!!  
  
R: mom, don't forget, we need coffee, can't stop, need coffee-  
  
L: Coffee can wait  
  
R: UH! I never thought I would here you say such a thing!  
  
L: Something happened last night, did you and dean fight?  
  
R: well, yeah, I guess  
  
L: you guess?  
  
R: Well, Jess came over to get his clothes, because he needed them for today. But dean was coming over at 7:00, and we lost track of time talking I guess.  
  
Rory tells her mom about Jess coming into the kitchen and dean exploding.  
  
L: wow, what a night. You should phone dean back, he sounded really miserable.  
  
R:I know, it just bugs me that I can't talk to Jess without dean getting mad.  
  
L: it just a phase, Rory, he loves you, and you love him, don't worry.  
  
R: coffee now?  
  
L: Coffee!  
  
*~* At the diner *~*  
  
Luke: Jess!! What are you doing!?  
  
Jess: Do you really what do know?  
  
Luke: Get down here!  
  
J: it's Sunday morning! How busy can it be??  
  
Luke: Jess!  
  
Jess stumbles down the stairs to see a diner full of people.  
  
J: do people not sleep in??  
  
Luke: Jess, give the eggs to the table by the door, the pancakes with strawberries to the table second from the window and the plain pancakes to the old guy with the orange hat.  
  
J: why can't you do it.  
  
Luke: I'm busy  
  
J: doing what?  
  
Luke: making coffee  
  
J: oh right, so you can listing to Lorelai whine about you not giving her any. I see, you are busy.  
  
Jess walks off with the three plates of food in his hands just as Lorelai and Rory walk in to the diner.  
  
Lorelai looks around and spots Jess.  
  
L: Rory, are those the clothes Jess gave you?  
  
R: no.  
  
L: that little punk, I think he came over last night just to make dean mad.  
  
R: mom, how can you know that. He didn't even know dean was coming over.  
  
L: next time he come within 20 feet of you and dean, I'm going to take a garbage bag, stuff him in and mail him to France.  
  
R: well, we can get stamps after we drink our coffee.  
  
L: and after you phone dean back  
  
R: right.  
  
L: ahem. Luke!!  
  
Luke: no.  
  
Jess sets two cups full of coffee down in front of Rory and Lorelai.  
  
Luke: Jess, go take Taylor's order.  
  
J: oh sorry uncle Luke, did I cut short your quarreling time with Lorelai?  
  
L: I think Jess should start drinking coffee. Then he wouldn't be so grouchy.  
  
R: Caffeine makes him wacky  
  
L: Really?  
  
R: Well, at least at night.  
  
L: how do you know?  
  
R: when he came by last night he had drank some coke, with only has minuscule amounts of caffeine, and then he was reciting stiff from Romeo and Juliet.  
  
L: oh.  
  
Luke looks over at Jess and sees him arguing with Taylor.  
  
Luke: Jess is doing a Romeo and Juliet at school  
  
L: Really?  
  
Luke: it's to raise his English mark.  
  
L: oh. Well Rory, it's 11;30, you should phone dean, then we'll go get some stamps.  
  
R: oh, yeah.  
  
Rory grabs her moms cell phone and heads outside to phone dean.  
  
Lorelai Watches Rory from inside and sighs.  
  
A/n I might not have explianed loreali how lerialis feeling very well this chapter, but I'll explain it in the next chapter when she talks with rory. 


End file.
